My Frozen Boyfriend
by Sora Hwang
Summary: Jaejoong hanya dingin padaku, tapi tidak pada yang lain. Kenapa, sih? Padahal aku kan kekasihnya! - Yunho / Oneshoot YunJae


**My Frozen Boyfriend**

.

.

© Sora Hwang

.

.  
**YunJae **

.

Genre: Romance, Drama

.

Rated: T  
.

Length: Oneshoot

.

Warning: BOYSLOVE, typo(s), penuh khayalan author(?)

.

I would be the one lucky Cassieopeia in the world if I own the casts, but I'm not. I just own the story. **Fanfiction is fanfiction, would not be a true story.**

.

.

.

ENJOY~~

.

.

.

ALL YUNHO POV

Bibir cherry merah alami itu terkunci rapat, benar-benar datar. Tak ada sedikitpun lengkungan senyum yang ditujukan padaku yang notabene namjachingunya. Matanya pun justru sibuk menatapi rangkaian tulisan membosankan dari buku yang ada di hadapan si cantik itu. Padahal kami sedang berada di kantin. Bukannya menemaniku yang sedang memakan makananku, dia lebih memilih untuk 'memakan' bukunya.

Kim Jaejoong.

Sudah empat bulan aku menjadi kekasih si namja cantik di hadapanku itu, tapi hanya ekspresi datarnya yang kudapati. Dia memang termasuk kekasih yang perhatian dan pintar memanjakanku. Tapi kalau terus-terusan aku yang manja, lama-lama aku yang jadi ukenya di sini. Bagaimanapun aku sebagai seorang seme sejati juga ingin memanjakan JaejoongKU. Lagipula, sebelum dia menjadi kekasihku, semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Sifatnya sangat ramah, ceria dan menyenangkan. Murah senyum juga sedikit jahil, terlebih dia juga sangat cantik, itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

Tapi.

Semenjak dia menjadi kekasihku, dia berubah pendiam dan dingin. Dan anehnya, itu terjadi hanya ketika aku sedang bersamanya. Aku tak mengerti. Apa sebenarnya dia terpaksa menerima pernyataan cintaku waktu itu?

Boojaejoongie...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pulang sekolah,

Lihatlah, Jaejoongieku bahkan tengah tertawa lepas sekarang. Tawa yang tak pernah kudapatkan ketika ia bersamaku. Aku cemburu pada temannya itu. Temannya bisa dengan mudah melihat tawa JaejoongKU yang begitu mempesona, tapi apa yang kudapat? Padahal aku ini namjachingunya!

Rasanya ingin marah saja!

Apalagi yeoja-yeoja tak jelas yang sedang mengerubungiku saat ini. Aku ingin melempar semuanya jauh-jauh! Tidak tahu apa aku sedang kesal sekarang? Mereka malah membuatku pusing dengan suara cempreng mereka yang bersahut-sahutan di telingaku. Sudah tahu aku punya Jaejoong, mereka masih saja bersikeras bersikap genit padaku.

"Boo!" panggilku pada Jaejoong.

Set…

Benar, kan. Senyumannya langsung hilang kalau sudah melihatku. Kecewa langsung menggerogoti hatiku seketika itu juga.

"Pengawalmu banyak sekali, Yun" ujar Jaejoong dingin sambil memandang ke arah para yeoja yang menempeliku

"Jja, kita pulang" Tak aku pedulikan ucapannya barusan. Aku langsung menarik tangannya untuk segera pergi dari sini. Yeoja-yeoja berisik itu sungguh membuatku gerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taman kota,

Aku memang tak langsung mengantar Jaejoong pulang ke rumahnya, melainkan aku mengajaknya ke taman kota. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padanya. Tentang hubungan kami.

"Kenapa kita kemari?" tanya Jaejoong datar

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" sahutku tak kalah datar

"…" Kulihat dari ekor mataku, wajah cantiknya berubah cemas. Entah kenapa.

"Aku ingin tanya padamu. Selama ini, apa kau serius dalam menjalin hubungan denganku? Apa kau mencintaiku, Jae? Atau setidaknya menyukaiku?"

"K-Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Kini wajah indahnya tampak menegang perlahan. Bagus, setidaknya dia tak menampilkan wajah stoicnya. Aku semakin yakin untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini apabila dia menampakkan wajah dinginnya itu. Tapi, untung saja tidak.

"Aku merasa...kau tidak mencintaiku, Jae. Kau sangat dingin padaku. Kau tak pernah memberiku senyumanmu. Aku juga harus merengek dulu padamu, baru kau benar-benar akan memusatkan perhatianmu padaku. Keceriaanmu selalu hilang saat bersamaku. Kau lebih banyak diam dan terlihat tidak nyaman. Apa kau merasa terpaksa menjadi kekasihku, eum?" ungkapku panjang lebar

"Y-Yun.." Mata doenya membulat. Dia terlihat begitu terkejut atas apa yang kukatakan barusan

"Aku ingin kau tahu, aku sangat mencintai. Tulus. Tidak berdusta. Sungguh-sungguh. Tapi kalau begini jadinya, aku jadi tidak mau menjadikanmu kekasihku, Jae" Well, Jaejoong semakin terlihat syok mendengar kata demi kata yang meluncur keluar dari bibir hatiku

"Aku beri kau waktu sampai besok. Pikirkanlah. Kau mau melanjutkan hubungan kita atau tidak. Apapun keputusanmu, aku akan menerimanya. Dan sekali lagi aku ingin bilang bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Jae" Jaejoong masih bungkam. Dapat kulihat dia tengah memegangi dada kirinya. Aku jadi khawatir. Tapi aku berusaha tak peduli.

Apa ucapanku barusan menyakitinya? Entahlah.

"Jja, kuantar kau pulang" Ku genggam tangan putihnya itu

"Aniya. Aku akan pulang sendiri" Sehabis melepaskan genggaman tanganku, dia langsung menyelonong pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku.

Apa dia marah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya,

Huufh~

Aku sungguh tegang menghadapi hari ini. Ingin sekali aku tidak masuk sekolah, tapi tidak bisa.

Baboya…

Aku sungguh menyesal menanyai Jaejoong ingin putus atau tidak denganku. Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar minta putus? Ash! Mati saja akuuu! Susah payah menjadi stalkernya selama dua tahun, jadian empat bulan, kemudian putus begitu saja.

ANDWEE!

Aku tidak mau putus dengan JaejoongKUU~ Aish, Jung Yunho! Harusnya kau lebih bersabar! Jaejoong pasti bisa jatuh ke tanganmu lama kelamaan. Memang siapa sih yang tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan wajah tampanku, kulit eksotisku, juga otot menawanku? Kalau yeoja seisi sekolah beserta namja-namja uke saja bisa, kenapa tidak dengan Jaejoong? Ah, Yunho baboyaa!

"Yun.." Ah, suara merdu Jaejoong itu kenapa jadi terdengar horror hari ini

"Ne, Joongie?"

"Aku sudah mempertimbangkan ucapanmu kemarin. Temui aku istirahat nanti di atap sekolah, ne?"

"Baiklah" jawabku pura-pura tenang

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Pai.."

"Ne.." Baiklah, aku mulai frustasi sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BREAK TIME

Atap sekolah,

Aku melangkah enggan menuju pintu atap di hadapanku. Aku merasa belum siap. Aku belum siap untuk putus dengan Jaejoong. Ya Tuhan... Kenapa waktu tidak bisa dikembalikan? Aku ingin menarik segala ucapanku kemarin! Aku mencintai namja itu, aku tidak mau putus…

Krieet~ Blam

"Kau sudah datang, Yun?"

"Ne" Rupanya Jaejoong sudah sampai lebih dulu. Mungkin dia terlalu bersemangat ingim putus denganku.

"Baiklah. Jadi, apa keputusanmu?" Aku menghela napas sepelan mungkin, berusaha mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima kenyataan pahit yang sebentar lagi mendatangiku

"Aku.." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas-remas ujung seragamnya. Hei, kenapa anak ini? Biasanya kan dia cuma menampilkan wajah stoicnya

"Hiks.." Tunggu.. Tadi kedengarannya seperti suara isakan. Apa aku salah dengar ya?

"Yunnie...hiks" Eh? Yunnie? YUNNIE? Dia menyebut nama siapa, sih?

"Huweee... Yunnie, maafkan aku - hiks. Maafkan aku karena bersikap dingin padamu dan sering mengacuhkanmu - hiks. A-Aku tidak mau putus - hiks. Aku juga sangat mencintai Yunnie" Aku menggaruk kepalaku tak mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong bersikap berbeda? Dulu, menangis sekalipun tidak pernah. Kenapa sekarang dia mudah sekali banjir air mata? Lagipula, siapa itu Yunnie?

"Yunnie itu siapa?" tanyaku bingung

"Tentu saja kau!"

"Eh? Oh.. Eh? Jinjja? Kau mencintaiku juga, eoh?"

"Ne, Yunnie. Maaf karena sempat meragukan perasaanmu padaku.."

"Gwaenchana. Kemarilah, sudah lama sekali aku ingin memelukmu"

**Grep**. Akhirnya setelah empat bulan lamanya pelukan kali ini terasa hangat. Aku lesakkan kepalaku ke ceruk leher putih mulusnya. Ah, aroma khasnya memang selalu membuatku mabuk kepayang. Ku gesekkan hidung mancungku ke permukaan kulit lehernya membuat dia terkikik kegelian. Sangat menggemaskan. Tapi aku penasaran, apa ya yang membuat Jaejoong menyembunyikan sikap manisnya padaku?

"Boo, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu bersikap dingin padaku?" tanyaku tanpa melepas pelukanku

"Ehm.. Changminnie. Minnie bilang padaku kalau kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku. Dia berkata padaku bahwa tak mungkin seorang Jung Yunho, flower boy yang begitu populer menjadikan namja biasa yang sekolah dengan beasiswa sepertiku untuk jadi kekasihnya. Aku jadi berpikir, bagaimana kalau Minnie benar?," Ouh! Rupanya si tiang listrik bungsu Jung alias adikku sendirilah dalangnya!

"Lalu?"

"Dia bilang aku harus memutuskanmu sebelum aku disakiti olehmu karena nyatanya kau cuma mempermainkan aku. Lalu aku bilang pada Minnie kalau aku tidak mau putus denganmu dan lebih memilih menunggumu memutuskanmu karena aku pun juga sudah mencintaimu sejak lama. Kemudian dia menyarankan agar aku bersikap acuh dan dingin padamu supaya kalau kau memutuskanku kelak aku tidak akan terlalu sakit dan tak terlalu malu bahwa aku telah dipermainkan olehmu"

"Begitu, yaa" Kepalaku terasa mendidih! Dia benar-benar tidak sportif! Sudah tahu akulah yang mendapatkan hati Jaejoong, si tukang makan itu malah mempengaruhi otak JaejoongieKU yang polos.

Ya, aku dan Changmin memang sudah lama sama-sama menyukai Jaejoong. Dan dia memakai cara curang untuk merebut Jaejoong dariku! Awas saja nanti di rumah! Changdola itu akan kubuat jadi kerdil!

"Boo, dengarkan aku," Kutangkup kedua pipi bersemunya yang menggemaskan itu. Aih~ ini dia JaejoongieKU yang selama ini membuatku tergila-gila. Tatapan mata doenya begitu lugu dan polos. Bukan wajah stoic yang menyebalkan itu!

"Jangan pernah dengarkan ucapan Changmin mengenaiku lagi, ne. Ingatlah baik-baik. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Tak ada sedikitpun terbersit dipikiranku untuk mempermainkanmu. Aku tulus mencintaimu. Saranghae~"

"Ne, Yunnie. Nado saranghae" jawab Jaejoong malu-malu. Aigoo, tiba-tiba aku jadi lapar dan ingin sekali memakan namja cantik kekasihku ini.

Baiklah, kalau french kiss tidak apa-apa kaan? Aku sudah tidak tahan..

"Mmmh..." lenguhnya seksi ketika aku memagutnya dengan semangat

Kuhisap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Kemudian melesakkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya dan mengabsen seluruh gigi putihnya.

Manis.

Ciuman yang begitu ku idam-idamkan sejak lama ini terasa begitu membahagiakan. Aku sampai ingin lebih lama menciumi bibir canduku itu. Kutekan lembut bibir cherry dengan bibir hatiku, terus dan terus sampai akhirnya dia menepuk pelan dadaku. Sepertinya dia sudah kehabisan napas.

"Hosh...hosh.." Wajah cantiknya memerah sempurna.

"Yang barusan itu...benar-benar membuatku hampir pipis di celana" ujarnya polos, sepertinya itu ciuman -hot- pertamanya. Dan akulah yang merebutnya! Huahahahaha- #plak! *tabok babeh mesum*

"Mulai sekarang, jangan bersikap dingin padaku lagi, ne? Saranghae"

"Ne, Yunnie. Nado saranghae" jawabnya dengan malu-malu yang menggemaskan.

Aigo, Boojaejoongieku yang manis~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mesum banget itu babeh huahahaha. Terserahlah. Adegan pas akhir-akhir tu tiba-tiba nambah gara-gara ngeliat update-an foto emak Jeje yang melet-melet itu di twitter. Andai saya punya pisang (?). Tukan aku jadi pervert, gara-gara YunJae nih! Parah! Oiya, Ada yang streaming fanmeetingnya emak Jeje di Yokohama kemarin-marin? Itu aku asli ngakak terutama Day 2 pas boneka browny (boneka beruang line) dimasukin ke kaosnya Jeje, aku langsung mikir Jeje Mpreg dan hamil anak beruang wkwkwk. Udah deh. Mind to review? ^^b

Twitter: lenatris

mari bertemaaan~~ :)


End file.
